Pike
} |name = Pike |image = Avatar-Pike.png |supertitle = Island character |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} Description Pike was mistaken for a sea monster when he was washed up on shore covered in seaweed. He completely denies being a pirate, despite all his knowledge of pirates and piracy. He is completely certain that Wesley is a terrible pirate. When Pike's Trade Post orders and relationship level-ups are sufficient, his area upgrades with a little house with a pirate flag and his boat as a roof. Relationship Levels See at Characters Levels Chart Appearance Portrait-Pike.png Portrait-PikeCelebration.png SeaweedPike.jpg pikeconceptart.jpg Pike Quotes Citations (clic "Show" to see) => *''Since I'm not a pirate, I couldn't say if there's treasure here.'' *''Caffeine is nature's way of sayin' 'I like ye!' '' *''Pike's the name, tradin's the game. And coffee.'' *''I'm not a pirate, I'm a simple island-dwellin', coffee-makin', ordinary bloke.'' *''Ahoy, Trademaster. How's the latest coffee crop?'' *''There's an art to good coffee, and ye might think of me as an artist.'' *''A day without coffee is like a day spent keelhauled from the poop deck.'' *''If it's pirate booty yer lookin' fer, yer lookin' at the wrong bloke.'' *''It's time fer coffee, matey. But then it's always time fer coffee.'' *''I s'pose there're worse places I could've washed up.'' *''Shiver me timbers! Don't sneak up on a body that way.'' *''I'm just a quiet old landlubber who happens to look a lot like a pirate.'' *''A fine day for sailin'. Too bad me boat's gone to coral...'' *''Mindin' me business and catchin' fish. Just an ordinary bloke doin' ordinary things.'' *''I'm not a pirate. Do I look like a pirate to ye? Don't answer.'' *''Me old mum used to say, 'Son, when life gives ye lemons, trade 'em for coffee.' '' *''I'm cuttin' down on coffee. Only drinkin' it on days endin' in 'Y.' '' *''Sometimes I think, 'Where would I be without coffee?' Home in bed, I s'pose.'' *''If you wanna see a smile on me face, ye'd better be pourin' me some coffee.'' *''As me old mum used to say, 'Behind every great man is a considerable amount o' coffee.' '' *''The only thing better than a cup of coffee is another one. And a refill.'' *''First, coffee. Then some more coffee. Then we can talk.'' *''Fifteen men on a dead man's chest... Oh, hello there, Trademaster.'' *''Me old mum used to say, 'There's two kinds of people. Coffee people and sleepy people.' '' *''It's a fine day to be an ordinary trader, don't ye think?'' *''Paradise Bay is as nice a place as I've seen, and I've seen more than most.'' *''That wee Finn is a handful, is he not? Reminds me a bit of meself as a young tad.'' *''The stories Finn tells! If half were true, he'd be as famous as... er...somebody. Somebody famous.'' *''I don't know how Keani manages Finn. I'd be up a tree.'' *''Not everythin' a man has done in his youth is worth rehashin' when he's older and wiser.'' *''You probably didn't know, but I made some unwise decisions in me younger and wilder days.'' *''Young Finn thinks he wants to be a pirate. Ah, to be that innocent again!'' *''It's a fine day to be alive and tradin' fer all yer worth, eh?'' *''There's naught like a good trade to start yer day. 'Cept fer coffee.'' *''Of all the places I might have fetched up, I'm a lucky man to have come to Paradise Bay.'' *''Ahoy, Trademaster. Ready to sail the Trade Post seas this fine day?'' fr:Pike Category:Characters